The Flock: A Maximum Ride Novel
by Holyleef
Summary: this is the sequel to Angel: A Maximum Ride Novel, Dylan and The school lurk in the shadows of the flock, but can the flock discover them before its to late?
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO TO ALL! Me is back! Well I was never really gone…anyways Maximum Ride stories is back! Btw this is one year later so.**

**The Flock: A Maximum Ride Novel**

"Gazzy!" I shouted chasing after the ten year-old. Hello. I am Maximum Ride, but you can call me Max. I am the leader of five bird kids and a bird dog. Bird kids? Yes. We where mutated on by evil scientists by the school.

Gazzy was laughing as he was being chased. As he ran outside and I was about to run after him but then someone grabbed my arm. I turned around to see Fang.

"What?" I asked turning to face him.

"I need to talk to you." Fang answered and started to walk to his room. I rolled my eyes and followed him.

As we entered his room we closed the door behind us. We leaned against the all.

"What?" I repeated.

"It's been a year," Fang started," And still no sign of Dylan or Jeb or the school for that matter."

"Well maybe they…forgot about us," I said going out a huge limb.

"Max, you and I both know that they will never forget about us." He said.

"I don't know maybe th-" I started but something interrupted me.

_Max_

"What!" I shouted and Fang gave me the weird look.

"Sorry, Voice." I explained.

_What!_

_Things are not always as they seem…_

I grumbled. The voice had been giving me that riddle for what seems as forever now.

_Ya ya I get it._

After the voice didn't respond I looked back at Fang.

"What where we talking about again?" I asked going brain-dead.

"Dylan, Jeb, School." Fang answered.

"Ah, yes, you know what I am going to say." I said.

Fang nodded, "They are planning something."

"Yup." I said

_Max, things are not always as they seem._

_Shut up._

I was about to say something when someone screamed my name from downstairs.

"MAX!" Nudge screamed.

I looked at Fang and he nodded. I left his room and went downstairs to see Nude with her brush stuck in her tangled hair.

I shook my head walking over to her and started to pull the brush out of the impossible bush of hair. Nudge's hair had really gotten long and tangled.

"Uh.. Igg- no Angel hand me the scissors" I said and she gave me them.

"What? No! Max no cutting my hair!" Nudge nearly screamed.

"Don't worry Nudge… It won't look to horrible." I said.

Right when I was about to cut her hair she pulled away from me, "No! Lets go to a real hair place."

"Fine, but let me just cut the brush out…"

Me Nudge, Fang, and Angel walked into the hair salon in the town. I paid for it and Nudge took the seat in the chair. Angel, Fang and I took out seats in the waiting area. The hair styler had blond hair. She started to cut Nudge's hair.

_Things are not always as they seem_

_Go blow up or something!_


	2. Chapter 2

A few minutes later I noticed that Fang was invisible. I nudged him and he turned visible again. He still didn't know how to control that. I looked back at Nudge and the hairstyler. Nudge slipped out of the seat and walked over to us. Her hair was short, cut right above her shoulders.

"It looks good." I commented. She smiled and we walked over to the counter to pay. The blonde haired worker gave Fang the change back from the payment. I looked at the hairdresser. He looked familiar. I shrugged and we walked out and behind the hair place and flew off. It didn't accure to me until we were in the air. He had looked like Dylan.

I almost stopped in my tracks, but I didn't. I didn't want to alarm Angel and Nudge, who seemed happy right now. I would talk to Fang about it later.

After dinner later that day Fang and I took a flight across the canyon. Fang noticed that I was acting a little weird.

"Max, what's the matter?" He asked.

"Huh?"I said, "Oh...Uh...you're going to think I am crazy."

"Max, I've seen people morth into erasers, I've seen gross mutations of people, I can turn invisible and fly, I think I've seen enough crazy things, so this can't be that crazy." Fang said.

"Okay you have a point but… I think the hair staler was Dylan." I answered him.

"Dylan?" Fang questioned, "But he would have surly done something crazy if it was him like have fifty erasers attack us and take us to the school, right?"

I sighed, "I guess."

"You're not agreeing with me, I know that sigh after fifteen years." He said.

"Well I mean…"I sighed again, "I don't know, but I do know what I saw."

"Maybe your mind is playing tricks on you again, like when you imagined yourself as an eraser." Fang suggested.

"Ya…" That made sense, "Ya your right it probably is"

Somewhere not to far away a blonde haired boy was taking off his hairdresser uniform.

"Are you home?" Some asked from the other room.

"Yes!" the boy answered shaking off his coat. As it fell to the ground you could see his wings.


	3. Chapter 3

A few minutes later I noticed that Fang was invisible. I nudged him and he turned visible again. He still didn't know how to control that. I looked back at Nudge and the hairstyler. Nudge slipped out of the seat and walked over to us. Her hair was short, cut right above her shoulders.

"It looks good." I commented. She smiled and we walked over to the counter to pay. The blonde haired worker gave Fang the change back from the payment. I looked at the hairdresser. He looked familiar. I shrugged and we walked out and behind the hair place and flew off. It didn't accure to me until we were in the air. He had looked like Dylan.

I almost stopped in my tracks, but I didn't. I didn't want to alarm Angel and Nudge, who seemed happy right now. I would talk to Fang about it later.

After dinner later that day Fang and I took a flight across the canyon. Fang noticed that I was acting a little weird.

"Max, what's the matter?" He asked.

"Huh?"I said, "Oh...Uh...you're going to think I am crazy."

"Max, I've seen people morth into erasers, I've seen gross mutations of people, I can turn invisible and fly, I think I've seen enough crazy things, so this can't be that crazy." Fang said.

"Okay you have a point but… I think the hair staler was Dylan." I answered him.

"Dylan?" Fang questioned, "But he would have surly done something crazy if it was him like have fifty erasers attack us and take us to the school, right?"

I sighed, "I guess."

"You're not agreeing with me, I know that sigh after fifteen years." He said.

"Well I mean…"I sighed again, "I don't know, but I do know what I saw."

"Maybe your mind is playing tricks on you again, like when you imagined yourself as an eraser." Fang suggested.

"Ya…" That made sense, "Ya your right it probably is"

Somewhere not to far away a blonde haired boy was taking off his hairdresser uniform.

"Are you home?" Some asked from the other room.

"Yes!" the boy answered shaking off his coat. As it fell to the ground you could see his wings.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated!I got caught up in my Warriors stories****…**** I miss max ride so I will try and update soon!**

I tossed and turned in my bed. The nightmare just wouldn't go away. In the dream I saw Dylan, cutting Nudge's hair and then he brining the scissors down to her throat and cutting her neck.

I woke up and gasped. I always woke up this way; this had been going on for two weeks. I had kept this secret from the flock, well except for from Fang and well maybe Angel, who knows that that little girl reads from my mind.

I rubbed my eyes and looked at my clock. It was 4:56. I sighed and plopped back down on my bed. But I did not sleep, just stared at the ceiling, thinking.

The smell of pancakes filled the house as I was just getting out of the shower. After two hours of lying in bed I had decided to get up and take a shower. Now in was heading down stairs to eat.

Iggy had made breakfast as usually as I walked into the kitchen. I grabbed some plates from the cabinet and some silverware from the drawer. I then set the table. I was about to walk over to the stairs to yell that breakfast was ready when someone moved swiftly behind me and poked my shoulder. I jumped about two feet into the air. I turned around ready to yell at someone. Of course, I saw fang behind me and Gazzy laughing on the couch behind him.

"Don't do that!" I shirked and wacked him on the head. Fang gave me one of his smiles and I rolled my eyes and went back to getting everyone downstairs to eat.

We were flying. My mom had called and told us that the CSM had caught someone spying on our house and suggested that we get out of there. So, we packed up as fast as bird kids could and took off.

"Max?" I heard Angel call my name.

"Hm?" I answered.

"Can we go to the beach?" Angel asked.

"The beach! Yes! Please Max! Please, please, please, please! I could collect seashells or swim or sunbath, or see what things I could attract to myself or-"

I cut Nudge off, "Why do you think we're going west?" I said and Angel let out a shriek of excitement.

The water was cold. Guess it wasn't such a great idea to come to the beach in January. Hm.

Right now Angel was busy scaring people at the beach, Nudge was diving to see what metal stuff was in the ocean, Gazzy, uh you don't want to know, and Iggy was laughing at Gazzy. Me and Fang? Oh just sitting on a rock by the shore.

I started to look around the beach. My eyes trailed around looking out for anything suspicious. I looked at someone and looked away but then I took a double take. There was an adult, glasses brown hair, and a teenager, tall blonde hair. I stared hard at them watching their movements. The teenager was wearing a shirt, it was impossible to tell if he had wings or not.

Fang had started calling my name," MAX!" he shouted and I jumped. "Earth to max whats up?"

"We may have a problem…"

**AN**

**I may have gotton the descprits wrong on the people****…****.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait, busy with school and stuff and some original stories, check out me on fiction press, same username and u will see my story, anyway…this leaves off with a clifthanger. R and R plz!**

"Everyone clear on Plan A?" I asked the flock. After I thought it was Jeb and Dylan I called them all over.

"But what if that doesn't work!" Gazzy asked.

"Then Plan B!" I said.

"But-" he started.

"Just go along with it!" I snapped. He nodded and the flock took their positions.

"Are you getting anything from them?" I asked Angel who was right next to me. She shook her head.

"No, Like Jeb is always and Dylan's mind is all confused." Angel said. I nodded. One point for my suspicion. I told Angel to stay put and flew up high into the air and joined Nudge and Iggy.

"Get his glasses." I told Nudge and she nodded attracting Jeb's glasses with her metal power. They landed in her hands. She examined them.

"It feels… like…" Nudge started confused. "Jeb." Two points. I nodded flying down to where Fang and Gazzy were waiting behind some dunes.

"You know what to do." I told Fang. He nodded swooping down behind Jeb and Dylan unseen and unheard. He stood for a moment and then turned invisible. He flew back towards us turning visible as he moved.

"There's a slit in the shirt. It's Dylan." Fang concluded. I nodded.

"Gazzy…" I sighed.

"Yes!" he said and flew up towards Iggy. About ten seconds later four smoke bombs dropped to the ground right next to Dylan and Jeb.

"GO!" I shouted and all six of us flew towards them. We knocked them both out before carrying them over to an abounded house. We had tied their hands and feet together and tied them up to a chair.

We sat down, waiting. Suddenly Dylan came to. He struggled in the chair.

"You don't want to do that." I teased the six of us standing up. He glared at me. "You are going to tell me exactly why you have been tracking us and how,"

Dylan didn't say anything. He just gave me a cold stare. Then he laughed.

"What's so funny?" I demanded.

"You six." Dylan laughed. "You think that tying us up in a chair is going to make us talk? You thought wrong." Suddenly he let out his wings; There was something gray on the ends on the feathers, spikes. He cut through the rope easily and stood up. I glared and got into a fighting position. Dylan cracked his knuckles also getting into a fighting position. "This will only end badly." He said.

"Really? Six against one? I think not." I said. We had the advantage. He smirked. He grabbed what looked like a flip cell phone out of his pocket and flipped it open. There was a single button he pressed it. Then I heard the sound of a helicopter outside and people. They crashed into the abounded house. Erasers.

"How about six against sixty?" Dylan grinned and then ran at me. I jumped up and kicked him in the face before kneeing him in the stomach. He gasped, winded. I took the chance to look around. The erasers had attacked and my flock was fighting them. Then I looked to where Jeb was suppose to be, he was nowhere to be found.

I glanced back to Dylan who glared up at me before swiping his spiked wings at me. I ducked, but he expected that and kneed me in the face. I snarled, whipping up and punching him in the stomach, hard, and then in the face. I heard a crunch and I smashed his face, must have broken his nose. I held his nose with his hand, it was all bloody. But he still smirked.

"Max!" I heard Fang shout before something hit me hard in the head and everything went black.


End file.
